Forest
by SpaceyAceBagel
Summary: Antonio and Lovino go camping. Lovino is told to get firewood so Antonio can make tomato soup. What could happen next?


Lovino's breath came out in soft puffs as he trudged through the forest. Despite the cold, he looked as if he was going to boil over.

"'Go get some firewood,' he said," Lovino spat, mocking his friend. "Yeah, I'll get some firewood and stick it right up your-" He stopped when he heard a rustling noise in the bushes behind him. "OK. I see. You're trying to make a fool of me now, eh? Well it isn't gonna work on me you dirty-" The bushes cut him off again, louder this time. A bunny popped out of the bush and wrinkled its nose in disgust. Surprised, Lovino drew in a sharp breath of air, then continued to stomp his way through the forest, cursing under his breath. _Damn Rabbit._ His hands and teeth were clenched as rage rummaged through the back of his brain. The bundled up figure continued to waddle his way through the forest in search of firewood.

"Lovino! Did you get the firewood yet? I'm gonna make your favourite, tomato soup!" His friend Antonio yelled through the trees. It was getting dark and Lovino still wasn't back yet. Lovino appeared out of the forest a few minutes later after hearing Antonio's voice, with a bundle of sticks.

"I'm here. And tomato soup is _your_ favourite, not mine, bastard," he tossed the bundle on the ground and went into the tent.

"Ah, I guess you got me there, my little tomatito," Antonio smiled in the direction of the tent and began to light the firewood.

"Don't call me that, bastard," Lovino's voice was muffled by the tent. Antonio ignored him and continued to start a campfire. He placed a pot on the smoldering pile of sticks and began to pour concentrated tomato juice into it.

"Hey, Lovi, can you grab me a bottle of water?"

"Why don't you get one yourself? The tent isn't that far away, your precious soup will be fine for five seconds," Lovino muttered under his breath, but grabbed a bottle and handed it to Antonio.

"Now, was that difficult?" He smirked at Lovino as he took the bottle from his hands.

"Yeah, it was very difficult, to not punch you instead, especially with that stupid grin plastered on your face," He sighed and went back into the tent. As the soup cooked, Antonio heard something from the woods.

"Lovi, what was that?" Antonio squinted into the forest.

"It was probably just a stupid rabbit, ignore it." Lovino popped his head out of the tent.

"You sure?"

"No, it's a bear, and he's hungry for tomato soup."

"Wait does tomato soup actually attract bea-"

"No you idiota, we're fine. You're being ridiculous. Nobody in their right mind would want your soup." Lovino sighed and went back to reading his book.

"Does that mean you don't want my soup?" Antonio sounded hurt.

"Antonio, I was joking. Your soup is fine. It's better than nothing. Now, let's eat the soup and go to bed. There's nothing in the forest," Lovino sounded slightly annoyed.

"Okay, then let's eat!" Antonio seemed to have completely forgotten being sad. The guy sure was something. After finishing the watered down tomato paste, they both curled up in their sleeping bags and tried to sleep.

"Antonio, your elbow is puncturing my ribcage."

"I can't help it if I have long arms Lovi, sorry I'll try to-"

"Nevermind! Just forget it, you're making it worse! Shut up and go to sleep." Lovino hissed. A few minutes pass.

"Hey Lovi."

"Yeah." his voice was muffled by the pillow.

"Do you think clouds have feelings?"

"Clouds are water. Water doesn't have feelings. Night Antonio." Lovino answered through clenched teeth and he didn't move his face from the pillow.

"How do you know _water_ doesn't have feelings?"

Lovino let out a frustrated scream into the pillow. Then there was a loud rustling from the bushes nearby. Antonio sat straight up.

"What was that?"

"Oh. My. God. Antonio, I swear to God, if you say one more word I will lose it. You will sleep outside, with the bears." Lovino sat up in a dazed state and stared Antonio straight in the eye. A second passed.

"Do you think that noise was a _bear_?" Antonio ignored Lovino's threat.

"WHY DON'T YOU GO OUTSIDE AND FIND OUT FOR YOURSELF?" Lovino was tired, and his patience had expired.

"Oh," Antonio yelped. "I-I guess I'll do that right now ha ha," Antonio slipped out of the tent as fast as possible. A few minutes later he pops his head back into the tent. "Hey, Lovi, guess what was making all that noise?" Antonio shook Lovino awake

"I don't _care_ , just let me sleep."

"But… It was a bear."

"Great. Could care less."

"It was a black bear and he was scared of _me_. It was kinda cute."

"I'm _so_ glad you saw a bear. Now go to sleep."

"I'm so glad nothing bad happened on this lovely camping trip, and everyone is alive and well."

"Yeah, Yeah. Shut up and go to sleep."


End file.
